


Mother, Please!

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana has a way of intruding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother, Please!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



_I half expected not to find you in here this morning, Little One,_ came the mirth-laden thought on the precipice of the entry of Lwaxana Troi into her daughter's quarters at their vacation home.

"It is my room and has been all my life," Deanna replied out loud.

Lwaxana gave her daughter a look that was somewhere between 'don't hide from me' and 'really, daughter, I do know you best' on the scales of Mother-Looks.

"Little One, do you think me mind-deaf and blind? I saw you and the doctor last night."

"Mother, must you?" Deanna dodged adeptly, looking at the tray in her mother's hands. "Especially before breakfast?"

"Very well, Little One." Lwaxana settled the tray on the bed, lounging gracefully at one end of it to pick at the fruits and breads on the tray.

"Mother, you brought far too much," Deanna said, voice half teasing for the extravagance.

"No, I brought enough for three, expecting to find you elsewhere, since you can be so prudish and old-fashioned Terran at times," Lwaxana retorted. "Besides, it will all work out."

Deanna met the elder woman's eyes with a start, half-fearing what that meant.

"She insisted that I let her dress, after all, before she comes to join us. Such a fascinating chat when I commented that I had expected to find you there," Lwaxana breezed on.

Deanna did not need the mental percolation of Beverly's blush, her attempts to sidestep, and her eventual confession that Deanna was her lover to induce any further mortification, but...her mother supplied it anyway. Very quietly in the deepest recesses of her psyche, Deanna vowed to take her next leave somewhere quite far from her own mother, just to escape the inevitable pressure on this fragile new relationship she was building.

_Now, Deanna, I promise to behave. She's your love-match,_ Lwaxana reassured, confirming that nowhere in Deanna's skull was private enough.


End file.
